The Girl Next Door
by feebes86
Summary: The tomboy and the shy guy... what will it take to make them realize that they could be perfect for each other? Winning entry, (Tied for first place) Tricky Raven Book of Love, anonymous Valentine's Day contest.


**Winning Entry, Tied for First Place, Tricky Raven "Book of Love" anonymous Valentine's Day contest. **

**Disclaimer:** the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation which, of course, belong to them.

Beta'ed by the incredible Mrstrentreznor. Pre-read by the amazing SparklingFae.

**Pairing: Bella and Embry**

**Rating: G**

**Genre: AH/ AU/ Romance/ Friendship**

**Prompt: This Magic Moment **

**The Girl Next Door**

"Hey, Bella, you here?" The voice rang through the garage.

"Yeah," she called. "I'm under the Century."

Embry walked down the concrete aisle, between the two cars that were in various states of disassembly. He looked around, finally seeing the two legs sticking out from underneath the front end of an old Buick.

He squatted down and peered underneath the bumper.

"Got a minute?" he asked her.

"Just a sec… I need to finish getting this tightened…" She bit her bottom lip and twisted the wrench. "There that should do it." The creeper rolled out with Bella lying flat on her back, a tool in her hand and a flash light strapped to a band around the top of her head.

"What's up?" She sat up and turned the light off. She laid the wrench on the tool box and wiped her hands on a grease rag.

"I was wondering if you had a moment to look at my truck. It's making a funny noise."

Her eyebrows furrowed together, "What kind of noise?"

"Kind of a clicking sound."

Her forehead creased with thought. She hopped to her feet. "Is it when you are driving, idling, turning, what?" she asked as they walked outside.

He popped the hood. "It's mostly when I'm turning."

She nodded her head. "Crank her up and let's see what you have."

Embry got behind the wheel and turned the key. The engine roared to life with a whining shudder but there was no click.

"When did it start?" Bella wanted to know.

Embry thought for a minute. "Maybe day before yesterday, but I didn't hear it but once, or twice that day. It's happening all the time now."

Bella nodded her head. "It's probably a CV joint then. I can't get to it today but I can take a look at it either tomorrow or Monday. If not, then Jacob probably can."

"That's fine." He turned the truck off and got out handing her the keys. "I don't know what I'll do for a ride the next couple of days though."

"You can borrow the bike if you want."

"Really? That would be great."

"No problem." She walked back through the garage to the office. "Leah, Embry is going to borrow the bike."

Leah reached inside the desk drawer and pulled out a key. "Hey, Embry. Having car trouble?"

"Yeah, some sort of weird click."

She handed Bella the key. "The helmet and stuff is in the locker."

Bella walked over to a bank of lockers and opened up the middle one. She pulled out a helmet and handed it to Embry. "Here, take this. You got a jacket?" She looked back over her shoulder at him.

"Nah, it's been kind of warm the past few days."

"That's fine, you can borrow Jake's. He won't need it and if you were to wreck, you'd be glad to have it on." She handed him the black leather coat. "Here you go."

"Thanks," he slid his arms inside and lifted the collar, he quirked his eyebrow and leered, "How's this?"

Bella and Leah both started laughing. Embry cracked a grin and smoothed the collar down.

"That's much better."

"So you'll let me know when you're finished with the truck?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah, we'll let you know something."

"Good deal. I gotta go so I'll uh… see you later."

"See ya," Bella answered.

"Bye, Embry!" Leah hollered.

The two girls watched him walk out and then Bella turned and looked at her friend. "Not a word."

Leah shook her head. "Whatever you say boss." She waited until Bella had turned around and started to walk away, "But you know-"

Bella held up her hand and kept walking. "Not now!"

Leah shook her head and watched her walk away. She knew how Bella felt about Embry; it was plain every time she looked at him. She just couldn't see why Bella wouldn't do something about it.

Bella walked back over to the Buick, pulled her flashlight back onto her head, hopped on the creeper and slid back underneath the engine. She was convinced that Embry would never see her as anything other than a friend. It's what she had always been and what she was forever destined to be. Maybe things would have been different if she'd had a mother growing up, but no. Bella had been raised by her father, and while she knew that he loved her, he hadn't known anything about how to raise a daughter.

When other girls had been playing with dolls, Bella had been playing climbing trees. When other girls had been doing their nails, Bella had been getting the mud out from under hers. When they had been learning make-up, she had been playing football. When they had gone shopping for clothes, she had been running track and playing softball. When they had taken home economics, she had taken auto shop.

The only thing that was girlish about Bella was her hair. She had always refused to get her hair cut short, opting instead for long wavy locks that she kept pulled up in either a messy bun or a pony tail. And even then, most of the time it was covered in a ball cap. She didn't dress to impress and she didn't have a clue about how to apply make-up.

Her best friends, aside from Leah, were all guys, including the co-owner of Black Swan Automotive, Jacob Black. In fact, she could count the number of girls that she actually could tolerate on one hand; there was Leah, Angela Weber, Emily Young and Kim Conners. And the only reason she liked Emily and Kim, was because they were dating two of her other friends, Sam Uley and Jared Cameron. She had no doubt that if the couples broke up, they would go their separate ways, and it would be a different direction than she was headed.

To Bella, guys were just easier to understand. They didn't talk unnecessarily and usually, they were up front about things. They wouldn't say something was fine when it was anything but. They had limited interests: girls, cars, sports and food. (Most of the time, they forgot that she was a girl.) They got mad, and then got over it. They could be beating on each other one minute and chugging beers the next.

On the downside, Bella was a girl and sometimes, she wished that they would remember that fact. She sighed. There wasn't a lot she could do about it, at least not at this late date.

She got back to work doing what she did best, fixing motors. She had no idea it was time to close until Leah stared down at her from the top of the engine. "Wanna go for drinks?"

"Nah, I better not. I need to be back in here early in the morning."

"What about tomorrow night? Are you planning on going with us to that new club that just opened up in Port A?"

Bella thought for a minute. "I don't know. Who all is going?"

"The usual."

"I'll probably pass. Besides, unless I can wear my jeans and a non-grease stained tee shirt then I wouldn't have anything to wear." She seriously needed to go shopping; maybe she could find time to browse the internet sometime the next week.

"You have to have something, a nice shirt, a dress?"

Bella shook her head. "I think I had a dress once, I was ten."

Leah got a speculative look in her eyes. "I'll tell you what, knock off early tomorrow, say around two and come over to my place. I bet I have the perfect dress for you, right length and everything."

Bella slid out from under the car and sat up. "How can you have something that will fit me?"

"Easy, it's been hanging in my closet for the past year. Mom bought it but it was labeled wrong or something. It fits, but my ass hangs out the bottom. It should be just the thing for you."

Bella cocked her head to the side. "And you think that if you get started at two you'll have enough time to get me ready?"

"I won't need that long. I thought we might just talk and chill for a while. And I want you to relax, maybe soak in the tub."

"I'm not that dirty."

Leah rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean that you were dirty. I just thought that if you pampered yourself first, then you would feel more, feminine, later on. You don't spoil yourself enough."

"Humph… In other words you want to soften me up so I'll let you pluck and tease and shit."

"Well if you want to put it that way."

Bella waved her hand. "Fine, I'll be at your house by two."

"Wonderful…" Leah turned and started to walk away.

"Does this mean you aren't working tomorrow?" Bella called out to her retreating form.

"Yep."

"Great," she muttered, and then she slid back underneath the car.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day, Bella did as she had said she would. She left work at two, and headed over to the Clearwater house.

Before fifteen minutes had passed, she was sitting in a tub of hot water, relaxing. She wouldn't admit it to Leah, but it really did feel good.

She soaked for a while and then she shaved her legs. She drained the water, and then she showered. She got out, dried off and wrapped her hair up in a towel, she slipped on a robe and then she went to find Leah.

Bella found her sitting in her bedroom, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a glass of water waiting on her bedside table.

"Is that for me?"

"Sure is, eat up and then go brush your teeth."

Bella attacked the sandwich. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she saw the gooey treat waiting for her. She wasn't afraid to admit that it was one of her favorites.

Before long though, she couldn't put it off any longer. Leah dried her hair, brushed it until it shone and then piled it up on top of her head. Bella was plucked, waxed, moisturized and smoothed.

Leah explained everything that she was doing as she went along. And then she started with the make-up. A light foundation and a silky powder soon covered Bella's face. Barely there blush accented her cheeks and smoky shadow emphasized her eyes. Mascara and lipstick were applied and a shiny glossy coat covered her nails. Her hair was curled until thick waves flowed over her shoulders and wispy tendrils framed her face. And then she was allowed to rest.

Bella sat on the bed and watched while Leah did her own hair and make-up. She was astonished at how easy the older girl made the process seem. It didn't take Leah long at all to look like a beauty queen.

Leah finished getting ready and then treated Bella to a shot of whisky.

Bella gasped as the amber liquid slid down her throat. She quickly washed the taste away with a coke chaser and then smiled when the dull burn spread through her body.

"Here, have another one." Leah coaxed, pressing the shot glass into her hand.

The younger girl slammed it back and then looked at Leah and smiled. "No more, at least not right now. I feel warm, very warm."

"Good," Leah replied. "Now let's get you into your dress."

Bella's eyes narrowed. "Is that why you gave me the shots? Are you afraid I won't like the dress?"

"No, I'm worried that you won't like the shoes I found for you to wear."

"Oh, where are they?" Bella looked around the room.

"All in good time, you need to get dressed first."

Leah walked over to the closet and pulled out a simple white dress. It was short, well, it was short for Bella. It would cover her butt and about three inches of her thighs. It had spaghetti straps and was slightly gathered on the sides.

Bella reached out and felt of the material. "That's really soft."

"Yeah, it's a cotton blend. Not real fancy but we'll dress it up. I thought that you would like this better than some of the others that I have that might fit you."

Leah unzipped the garment and handed it over. Then she buried herself in her closet, finding the outfit that she planned to wear that evening.

Bella slid the dress over her head and then down her body, being careful not to mess up her make-up and hair. She stretched out her arms and zipped it up. The dress fit her like a second skin. The material hugged her body and framed her curves showing off her flat stomach and slim figure.

She turned first one way and then the other, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Oh my gosh, lookit."

"What?" Leah asked. Turning her head in Bella's direction.

"I have boobs!"

Leah snorted. "I thought you already knew that you had boobs."

"Yeah but look, you can actually see them. They look good in this dress."

"Hummm… you're right, they do seem bigger. And you're not wearing a bra, right?"

"A bra? Under this? No." She muttered. "I'm not wearing panties either."

Leah high fived her. "Really? That's great. I didn't know you had it in you to go commando."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I said I wasn't wearing panties. That doesn't mean that I'm not wearing anything." She looked over her shoulder at her butt in the mirror. "I've got on a thong."

Leah quirked an eyebrow.

"Well I didn't want lines." Bella explained.

"I know." Leah poured another shot and put the glass in Bella's hand.

Bella tossed it back without even asking about it. Then she handed the empty cup to Leah.

Leah sat the glass down and walked up behind the younger girl and fluffed her hair out. Then she handed Bella a pair of bright red, peep toe, five inch heels.

"What do you want me to do with these?"

"You're going to wear them."

This time it was Bella that snorted. "You do realize that I will break something, right?"

"But look," Leah bent down and slid the shoes over Bella's feet, one at the time. "See how great they make your legs and ass look?"

Bella turned and looked at the mirror. She turned, taking in her reflection from every angle. She sighed, "You're right. They do make my ass look incredible and my legs; I didn't realize that they were this long."

Leah hid a smile.

"They make me feel… sexy." Bella continued. "And kinda tingly."

No longer bothering to hide it, Leah grinned. "That's what they are supposed to do make you feel sexy but the tingly, that's from the whisky. Now, you sit here and wait. Let me get dressed and we will be on our way."

"Where all are we going?" Bella asked.

"We're going to pick up Emily and Kim and then go have supper. Then we will meet the guys at 'The Club.' It's the new place down at the waterfront."

"I've heard of it. It's supposed to be really hopping, a lot of dancing and stuff."

"That's the place." Leah looked Bella over one last time. "And believe me when I say that you are going to knock 'em dead."

The ride to Port Angeles went by in a flash. They turned up the music and sang along with the radio. They talked and laughed and carried on like only a group of women can. Bella was having a ball. It had been a long time since she'd had any girl time.

They ate their supper, oblivious to the admiring stares of the men at nearby tables, they sat and talked, and then they headed to the bar.

"Why don't we walk?" Emily asked. "It's not that far, only a block or two and that way we can keep our parking spot."

"Sounds good to me. Besides, we can always get one of the guys to come pick the car up for us later tonight," Bella suggested.

"Do we have a designated driver?" Kim wanted to know. "If we don't then I will volunteer."

The other three girls stopped walking and turned and looked her, but it was Leah that spoke. "You are offering to stay sober tonight? What's up, you pregnant or something?"

Kim didn't answer but she dropped her eyes and suddenly she was extremely interested in the sidewalk.

"Oh my gosh, you are," Emily shouted.

The younger girl blushed and nodded. "I am, but it's still early. Jared and I hadn't planned on telling anyone for another month or so."

"That's really great," Bella hugged her and replied. "I'm very happy for you."

"Me too," Emily agreed.

"Don't look now but hotties at ten o'clock." Leah snarked.

The other three girls turned to look.

"Hey, I said don't look," Leah reminded them. "Just keep walking."

Emily and Kim continued to turn their heads but Bella blushed and glanced back at Leah.

"They are really checking you out, Bella," Emily commented.

"Checking me out?" Bella shook her head. "I don't think so; they are probably looking at one of you three."

"You really have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?" Kim asked.

"I'm not beautiful," Bella disagreed. "Maybe slightly pretty but that would be it."

"Humph, you don't see yourself clearly at all," Emily told her. "Just wait, you'll see. I would bet that you will have guys falling all over themselves to dance with you, or heck, even just to buy you a drink."

Leah snorted. "They won't after our guys get there."

Kim smiled. "Our group can be rather intimidating."

"No, I was thinking about one guy in particular that isn't going to want Bella out of his sight."

Emily seemed to consider that for a moment. "Yeah, Embry's going to be all over that."

Bella rolled her eyes. "He doesn't see me that way. To him, I'm just the annoying little girl that grew up in the house next to his."

"Wanna bet?" Kim replied. "I'm telling you, even when you are covered in dirty coveralls with grease on your face, that boy has the hots for you. I even heard him telling Quil one time that it was sexy, the way you knew your way around an engine. And Quil agreed."

"Yeah, I think even Jacob would be interested in you, if he didn't have me of course," Leah added.

"Brady thinks you're the most 'boo-ti-full' girl he has ever seen," Emily said.

"Brady is five," Bella retorted.

"But he's an intelligent five," Emily argued.

"Whatever, I don't think that Embry sees me like that."

"We'll see Bella. Just wait," Leah responded.

They continued down the sidewalk and over to the open doors of The Club. The long line stretched out halfway down the block, but Leah ignored that, walking straight up to the bouncer.

"Leah," he shouted, getting up from his seat by the door. He was one of the biggest men they had ever seen and absolutely gorgeous.

"Emmett," she squealed. He wrapped her in his arms and hugged her tight, swinging her around before setting her down easily on her feet.

"How's my favorite girl?"

"I'm good. How is Jasper?"

Bella's eyes grew big as she watched the exchange wondering exactly how Jacob would feel about Leah's affection to the giant.

"Hey Jazzy, come here and see who I found," the big man yelled.

The doorman turned and walked over. He was just as breathtaking, although quite a bit smaller than Leah's friend.

"Doll," the smaller man said, greeting Leah with a squeeze of her hand and a kiss on the cheek.

"How ya been Jasper? Are you keeping this lug in line?"

Jasper smiled. "As much as he'll let me."

Leah turned and looked at us. "Ladies, this is Jasper Whitlock and his lover, Emmett McCarty." She held her hand out to each of the guys as she introduced them. "Jasper was in my Abnormal Psychology class last semester and Human Growth and Development the semester before that."

Emmett pulled Jasper beside him and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. "They've been friends ever since that first study group."

Bella looked back and forth between the two men. "You're the guys that Leah stayed with the night her car broke down."

"And you must be the lovely lady that rebuilt the engine in that old tank," Jasper concluded.

"That's me."

"You're hot," Emmett exclaimed. "From the way I heard it, you didn't dress up."

Bella blushed. "I usually don't."

"She cleans up well, doesn't she?" Emily asked.

Jasper grabbed Bella's hand and spun her around and then he drawled, "She surely does."

"So you ladies going to party tonight?" Emmett wanted to know.

"Yeah, think you can let us in?" Leah suggested.

"Sure thing doll face, right this way." Jasper moved toward the door with the girls in tow. "Are your gentlemen friends going to be joining you tonight?"

"Yeah, will it be a problem to let them in?"

"Nope, just tell them to ask for me when they get here."

"Sure thing, I'll text Jake now."

"Look out for Alice and Rose. They are in there somewhere." Emmett added.

"We will," Leah replied.

"Who are Alice and Rose?" Kim asked Leah.

"Alice is Jasper's sometimes lover. Rose is Alice's lover." Leah replied.

"Oh," Kim's eyebrows shot up. She glanced over at Emily who shrugged. "But I thought that Emmett and Jasper were together."

"They are," Leah replied. Leah could tell that Kim and Emily wanted more detail but she didn't like to gossip, so she kept her lips sealed.

They entered the building and the strong beat of the bass flowed through their bodies. They spotted an empty table and flocked to it, getting settled in. The waitress came by and they ordered a round of tequila shots and a pitcher of Margaritas. And they started to drink.

By the time the guys got there, the table was empty, except for Kim. The group had been joined by Rose and Alice and all of the women were having a good time. Bella, Leah and Emily were all toasted, Rose and Alice were well past drunk, and all five of them were on the dance floor. Kim, was sitting back laughing at them all and trying to cool off with a bottle of water.

Jared slid into the seat beside her. "Where are the others?"

Kim pointed in the general direction where they were all dancing.

Jacob and Sam, Quil, Embry and Paul all looked over where Kim was pointing. Alice and Rose were locked in an embrace that made it clear that they were more than just friends. Emily and Leah were dancing close to each other, a perfect contrast between tall and elegant, and petite and curvy.

"Where's Bella?" Embry shouted into Quil's ear.

Quil shrugged his shoulders and looked around the room. "No idea. Maybe she's in the bathroom or maybe she decided not to come."

Embry leaned over and spoke right into Kim's ear. "Did Bella decide not to come?"

She snickered.

He looked at her puzzled.

She laughed. "She's out there dancing."

Embry's eyes scanned the dance floor but he still didn't see her. "Where?"

Kim pointed to young lady in a white dress that was dancing with a tall man with a strange red colored hair. The man had his hands on her hips, his leg between her thighs and they were grinding and swaying. They slowly turned keeping time with the music. The guy said something in Bella's ear and she threw back her head and laughed. They turned a little more and the guys all got their first look at Bella, all dressed up.

"Damn," Quil muttered. "Is that…"

"Bella," Embry breathed.

"Fuck me," Paul commented. "The little grease monkey cleans up nice, really nice." His eyes scanned her body from the top of her head to the tip of her peep toed heels and then back up again.

Embry's eyes narrowed. "Get your eyes off her."

"What… I'm not allowed to look?"

"Not when you're looking at her like that."

"What's it to you Call?" Paul replied. "Last I heard the lady was a free agent."

Embry snorted. "You've never called Bella a lady before."

"What? You don't think I can appreciate a beautiful woman?"

"No, I think that you appreciate them too much. She's not one of your floozies, Lahote." Embry's voice was raised as he shouted at his friend.

Paul smirked. "I think I see what's going on. You have the hots for the fine-looking mechanic. Why haven't you ever asked her out?"

"She wouldn't want to go out with me."

"I think maybe you should let her be the judge of that." Paul turned and walked toward the grinding couple on the dance floor.

Embry fumed as the other man slid up behind Bella and put his hands on her waist gaining her instant attention.

Bella tilted her head back and grinned at Paul. She turned and said something to the copper top that was her current partner and he smiled and left her with the ladies man.

They danced and even Embry could admit that there was a lot less grinding and a lot more moving. He breathed a little bit easier. And then, when they walked off the dance floor, several minutes later, he was able to relax, until they walked up to him.

"Here you go, Call. She's safe and sound, just like I told you she would be." Paul commented, with a sly wink.

Embry looked at him blankly.

Bella was confused.

"Hey, Bella," Embry muttered when Paul turned and walked away.

"Hey, Em."

"You look absolutely stunning."

"Thanks,"

They stood there and watched everyone on the dance floor for several long, awkward moments.

"I think I'll…" Bella started to say.

At the same time, Embry turned to Bella and asked, "Would you like to…"

"Oh sorry," they replied in unison.

Bella giggled. "You first."

"I uh… I was going to ask you if you would like to dance?"

"I'd love to dance to with you."

Embry grabbed her hand and tried to ignore the spark that he felt when their fingers touched. He led her to the edge of the dance floor and then pulled her into his arms. She was a perfect fit.

"You really do look nice tonight."

"Really? It was all Leah's idea."

"Well, you look good all the time but tonight, wow!"

Bella blushed.

"You know Bella, I've uh… I've been wondering if… would you uh… would you like to go out sometime?"

"Like on a date?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, like on a date. But only if you want to, I mean I don't want it to make things uncomfortable or anything."

Bella couldn't help but giggle. "Hush, Embry. I think I'd really like to go on a date with you."

Embry's eyes lit up. "Great so uh… how about Tuesday?"

"Tuesday?"

"Yeah, this is Saturday and I know that on Sunday you eat with your dad. I have to work late on Monday so…"

"Tuesday it is. Do uh… you don't expect me to dress like this all the time do you?"

Embry smiled. "You look beautiful tonight, but to me, you always look beautiful. Even when you are covered in oil and have a grease smudge on your cheek."

"Really?" Bella asked dubiously. "Kim said that you felt that way about me."

He smiled. "Kim can be pretty smart at times." He cocked his head to the side. "You have no idea how attractive you really are, do you?"

"Apparently not."

Embry grinned. "You are the most beautiful woman in the room, or at least you are to me."

"I am?" Bella's voice was full of doubt.

"You are."

They swayed to the music, moving slowly in spite of the fast thrum of the bass around them.

"You know that I really like you, don't you?" Embry whispered after a few minutes.

"You like me?"

"Yeah, I like you."

"_Like_ like me?"

He nodded.

Bella just smiled. "What took you so long?"

"I guess I'm just chicken. Will you help me make up for lost time?"

Bella nodded. "Wanna start now?"

Embry lifted an eyebrow.

Bella blushed. "That's not what I meant."

He chuckled and said, "I know." He pulled her closer and tilted his head to better look at her.

Her little pink tongue swiped across her bottom lip and Embry couldn't help but stare.

He didn't stop to think about it, just slowly moved forward, until his lips brushed softly against hers.

To Bella it was magic. A magic moment where everything stopped and time seemed to stand still.

She pushed closer into his arms and the kiss deepened.

His tongue licked over her bottom lip and then twisted and slid against hers.

She clung to him, her tiny hands on the back of his neck, tangledtwisting in the short hairs that rested there.

They broke away with a gasp, and stood there, forehead to forehead, panting.

"Wow!" he muttered a few seconds later.

Bella knew that right then, everything had changed. She would no longer be the girl next door, pining over the man of her dreams.

Nothing that felt so good, so right, could ever be wrong.

She stared into his eyes and knew that he had felt it too.

It was a magic moment.

_This magic moment  
So different and so new  
Was like any other  
Until I kissed you_

_And then it happened_  
_It took me by surprise_  
_I knew that you felt it too_  
_By the look in your eyes_


End file.
